The name of life
by TransparentAnswer
Summary: "In this beautiful and cruel world We only ask "why" we're still alive… Ah, what are we going to protect with our strength and weakness?" - Utsushiki Zankoku na Sekai (Shingeki no Kyoujin) "The world is dark and cruel but we still live in it. Why? Because that's life." Disclaimer: All rights belong to their rightful owners. Cover art is by Id: 114366 from Pixiv.
1. 一

The soccer garden in Odaiba is obviously crowded. Another reason is that the new Inazuma Japan's training site is here. Walking out of the station, a girl with her eyes bandaged along with a white haired teen with red eyes and an Akita inu breed dog guiding the girl walked their way through the crowd. They soon reached their destination, there are lodges around and there is one building all with matching colors of blue. "So this is where Shinsei Inazuma Japan is?" He asked. "Looks like it." The dog guiding the girl soon wailed in excitement over the smell of the new location. Giggling, she crouched and petted it. "Koromaru's getting impatient with meeting the members, let's go."  
"Yeah."  
The two soon made way to the field. The boy could see that the members are practicing. A man wearing shades notice them and smiled. But his appearance made him looked like that he is smirking.

"So you finally came back already, eh?"  
"Yes. And all the practice was done before the tournament started."  
The man soon turned to all the players and called them. "We have two more additional members. Come and introduce yourself." The first one to do so was the boy. "I'm Nikolai. Born from Russia and this girl here is a friend of my family. My position is defender." The bandaged girl walked slowly towards the members and did the same. "I'm Amakusa Kain. My position is mid-fielder. It's nice to meet you."  
Some murmurs are heard, but one of them being.  
"Why does Kuroiwa kantoku chose players that we never actually heard?"  
"I don't know."  
"You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover you know." The players are surprised to hear that the girl spoke to them. "Just because you never heard us, doesn't mean that we're amateurs. Some people hide their true abilities sometimes too." She added. "You sure?" Nikolai asked the girl, knowing her aim. She just nodded. The coach, Kuroiwa Ryuusei soon gave the two an okay. Two of the three veteran soccer players, Matsukaze Tenma and Tsurugi Kyousuke volunteered to test them out. "I'll start now!" The manager announced and The navy haired striker soon dribbled forward to the two. Passing Kain but before he could pass, he was caught off guard as Nikolai stole the ball in ease and soon passed it to the bandaged girl who caught it and placed a foot at the ball. The captain and striker soon slide down to steal it but she feinted, avoiding the impact and shoot the ball towards the goal behind the two players.  
The captain soon went towards the new members. "That was great! How long have you been learning soccer?"  
"I've just learned it in half a year... Kain here had been playing it for 3 years." Nikolai answered.  
"Really? That's cool! You really learned fast Nikolai! And I've never seen that kind of feint Amakusa-san!"  
"It's nothing captain..."

"Looks like we would have a chance of winning the tournaments." A purple haired teen held his glasses with his finger as he commented. "But Amakusa, you could have reacted faster just now." The orange haired member said. "And what are you hiding under that bandage?" He asked. "I thought you could tell already." Kain giggled in response, surprising most of the members. One of them stuttered. "D- Don't tell me, you're blind?"  
"You can say that." She giggled, the smile didn't fade despite admitting that fact. "Then how did you manage to do that feint?" A grey haired boy who seems to be one of the veteran soccer players among the rest asked. "If you can't see then you just have to feel. They say when one of your senses are down, you could at least depend the others. In my case, I used my sense of hearing and touch." She explained and soon added. "It was much easier to feel the vibration of the movements on the ground than to see their actions."

They soon started practice. The two friends get to know most of the members but one of them, Minaho suspected something. Mostly on the bandage Kain had used. 'No blind person would have reacted so positively when they are told or asked if they are blind. Unless they are an optimist and doing such feat in soccer is difficult for even the blind...' He then look over to the blind girl who is petting her guide dog. "Amakusa Kain. I wonder what it is that you are hiding..."

-  
A week later, the first preliminary tournament starts. Inazuma Japan VS Fire Dragon. Due to the fact that most of the members are newbie's, Inazuma Japan is in a disadvantage as Fire Dragon made the first score. And there was a small fight between some of them that none of the members seems to cooperate that well. Except for the three veterans. "You two." The coach called the two teenagers. He then announced. "You'll be playing in the second half." The two nodded. Once the first half ended, Kuroiwa announced the changes. "We'll be changing the position. Manabe Jinichirou, switch with Nikolai. Shindou Takuto, you will switch with Amakusa."  
"EH?" Manabe exclaimed in surprise. Shindou was slightly irritated though. "Kantoku, I'm fine with this but of all the members, why Amakusa? You should have been aware of her disability as well!"  
"Which is why I put her in this match." He simply declared. The second half soon started. Mizukawa Minori noticed that Kain's hands went to the bandage tying and protecting her eyes and made the knot loose by a small pull but still keeping it attached as she stood in her position.  
"I see. She was trying to fool her opponents. And also her teammates."  
"That is right."  
"But why did she want to fool them, I wonder?"  
"You'll have to ask that to the girl herself."

"Why would they put a blind girl on a match, are they stupid?" One of the players from Fire Dragon sneered mockingly as they saw the new change. "Now that makes it easy." They added. With the ball on their side they moved up and as thought, the girl didn't move. "This is our win!"  
"I don't think so." The ball was stolen as Nikolai slide and knocked the player off the ground. As soon as he got up, Nikolai started to move forward. "Let's go!" He beckoned the girl who started to move along. Nikolai passed it to her. The opposing team started to direct their attention on her but she made a back pass unexpectedly to the opponents. "Matatagi!" She called the boy and he caught the ball. Finding out what she and Nikolai is planning, he started to dribble the ball forward in ease until he is marked by the defenders. He soon kicked the ball up. Before the defenders could take the ball, Nikolai had done it first. "Now!" The girl nodded. The ball is kicked up and the two players jumped in unison.  
"Ryusei twin blade!"  
Stars surround the ball as it moved onward and the keeper couldn't catch it in time, scoring the first goal for Inazuma Japan. "We did it." Nikolai high-fived the girl and she did the same.  
"That was a nice combination shoot Nikolai! Amakusa-san!" Tenma cheered the two. Matatagi then came towards them. "That was great." Soon, the rest of the team came by.  
Shindou looked surprised. "That move..." "Yes. It was Kiyama Hiroto-san's signature hissatsu. They seem to take the idea of making a combination out of it when they saw you performed Fire Tornado Double Drive." Minori commented. Minaho, on the other hand noticed the knots at the bandage Kain had is loose but not completely to show her full face. "Something is not right..."

The match resumes with Tsurugi bringing the ball forward. It was soon stolen and they moved towards the goal. All of a sudden, Kain appeared in front of them and stole the ball back. She felt the vibration of the opposing players who came forward to steal the ball back and also the opponent behind her as well. Her lips formed into a small smirk. "Play time is over jerks." With that, she dribble forward avoiding most of the opposing players in ease. When she finally reached the front of the goal post, she kicked the ball up and did a somersault. "Stardust stream!" Glittering dusts started to accumulate near the ball and added up as the ball's speed increases to the goal. The goal keeper tried to block the move but failed due to the strength. Making it the second goal.

"Nice! Amakusa-san!" Tenma cheered. "Thanks captain."  
Kuroiwa soon smiled wide showing his teeth which glinted and murmured. "As expected of Amakusa Kain's child." Manabe who sat nearby to the coach heard. 'Amakusa Kain's child...? What is going on?' He wondered. But he decided to continue watching the match. Shindou too, heard of what their coach said. 'Child? Now that he said it, that person's surname was the same... Are they the same Amakusa? Or is it different?' He shrug the thoughts off. Soon enough, Inazuma Japan won with 3-1 as the score.

* * *

During that same night, Manabe was on the computer checking on something. And he didn't seem to notice the footsteps coming nearer. "You're interested too?" Manabe recognized the voice, it's Minaho. "You can say that. I had been 75% suspicious of it since the match against Fire Dragon. Kuroiwa Kantoku said something about Amakusa being Amakusa Kain's child." Manabe told him. "So we're in the same boat then." Minaho smiled while still having his finger holding his chin. A click is heard and Manabe turned. "Found i-" His eyes widened and Minaho who soon looked at the screen stared at the text.

**"Japanese pro-league player Amakusa Kain and his family found dead."**

"This was 8 years ago..." Minaho muttered and read on but one information caught his eye.

**"The oldest child died along with them and the youngest of Amakusa Kain's two children was no where to be found."**

"The assumption is that the murderer's might have taken the youngest child and maybe killed him or her out of the view..." Minaho commented. "That could be possible... but your second assumption has a 0% chance of it happening." Manabe told him.  
"That's true... They would have killed all of them and not spare a single one. The only possible choice is the first one. Which is the same case as what you had said."  
"Then that would mean the youngest child had escaped safe... But where?"  
"Who knows. And the problem is, If he is the real Amakusa Kain and he is dead then who is the Amakusa Kain that everyone knows now? Is she just someone with a similar name? Or is it something that we never thought of?"  
"Saa..."

-  
"The wind's really fresh here Koromaru." Kain commented. The dog barked in agreement. She crouched and soon pet the dog. Soon enough, she felt a vibration at her pocket. Along with a tune.

_**MASAYUME Chasing Chasing**_  
_**Koero motto jibun shijyou saikou no**_  
_**Ima wo Chasing Chasing**_  
_**Sou egaita jibun ni natta moyase mune no hi wo-**_

She reached to her pockets and pick up the phone. Luckily, it was an IPhone meaning she has help with using it for her disability. "Hello?"  
"YOU !* $)% #%*)#)*)! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME THAT YOU'RE COMING BACK AND JOINING INAZUMA JAPAN TODAY AND WHY ARE YOU USING A DIFFERENT NAME!? WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THAT BANDAGE ON YOUR EYES!? I KNOW YOU'RE NOT BLIND YOUNG LADY!"  
The girl had to put the phone a bit away from her ears due to the loud shout and soon put it back and said. "Calm down jeez. I just want to surprise them a bit." "Yeah, a really unexpected surprise." The other line snickered with sarcasm dripping. Making Kain sigh. "But some of the members are finding it out already. It won't be long until I reveal myself too so you could relax. Oh, by the way, you got it wrong, I was back two months ago. Mom and dad knows. Except for you and the others." "WHAT!? YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO AMA-" Click. She ended the call. Koromaru looked at her, his red orbs gleaming. "I know Koromaru. Let's go get Nikolai to walk you around, kay?" The dog wailed it's tail and the two walked off.

* * *

**エピソード 一**  
**終わり**

* * *

Note: The song used is the opening for Fairy Tail's new season "MASAYUME Chasing".


	2. 二

The match against Australia's Big Waves isn't easy and that's for sure. But it's much harder when most of the members are new to soccer. With the exception of Nikolai and Kain plus the Raimon trio. In the second half, Konoha was injured due to Nozaki's intent on scoring a goal. "What's up with her?" Nikolai wondered. He saw that it was on purpose. "Family pressure, I suppose." Kain murmured. "Family?" "I may or may not eavesdropped her conversation with her parents when they came to the soccer garden a few days ago." She shrugged and added. "Family chains are harder to break than chains caused by a trauma. And you know how lots of parents always expect their kids to be the best no matter what."  
"You do know that it's not the case with me..." Nikolai remarked. "I know. But that's how most of the normal family here are. Every kid would be pressured to be the best in order to gain their parents respect that they would soon forget what it feels like to actually have a family. Even if the family is pretty caring and warm." She explained as she turned her head towards where Nozaki was who is now being interrogated by the other team mates.

"She'll have to change the mindset of ignoring all that." Kain said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Nozaki-san is pressurized enough as it is. Someone has to say it outright that they needed more than just having the position of number one on their own. And plus, if anyone thinks that they are special in a team, then that team is dead meat."  
"...I can see what you're trying to say." Nikolai stood up from his seat and went towards Kuroiwa. Talking about something. Kuroiwa nodded in response. Kain didn't need to ask what he's planning. Kuroiwa soon told the players. "Morimura will be benched until she is fully healed. Nikolai will take her place." Konoha simply accepted it. Nozaki looked at him in a sad expression that Nikolai noticed. Tenma and the others though cheered on him to give it his all.

The match resumes with the opposing team starting the kick off. They tried to block it off but the opponents still managed to pass them. Nozaki stayed still at her position and soon she looked at the defenders, thinking that they would make a move. But to her surprise, Nikolai didn't and the ball head straight to the goal. Ibuki soon jumped up and sent a palm down. "Wild Dunk!" He shouted and stopped the ball from moving into the goal. Shindou looked surprised. Tenma cheered. "That was great Ibuki!" Nozaki stared at them and soon noticed a small and nearly invisible smile etched at Nikolai's lips. Nikolai soon took the ball and dribbled on. When some of the mid-fielders blocked him, he smirked and take one step back. "Ghost step!" He soon stepped forward. He walked in silent steps, the opponents could only look at him and when they tried to tackle him, he passed through them and is now ahead towards the goal. "Wh-what!?" They blurted in shock. As Nikolai reached the defenders, he passed back towards Matatagi. He got the ball and started jumping as if he is doing acrobatics. He soon got higher and with the air looking like the wall as he reached up. "Parkour attack!" He kicked the ball and it had reached the goal. Scoring a goal for Inazuma Japan to tie up with Big Waves.

"Thanks Nikolai!" Matatagi showed a high five and Nikolai accepted it. "That was cool Hayato nii-chan!" One of Matatagi's brothers who were in the audience cheered. "Nikolai-san's hissatsu is cool!" His other brother cheered. Nikolai returned to his position and saw Nozaki deciding to volunteer to get past Big Waves Hissatsu tactics. Nikolai is then reminded that Tenma tried to cheer her up about her worries before. "Matsukaze Tenma huh... You're really one of a kind." He murmured with a small smile etched at his face. He passed by Nozaki and murmured words that are loud enough for her to hear. "Take the risk and don't have a single fear." Nikolai simply closed his eyes during the rest of the match, listening to the voices to let him know what is going on instead and he opened his eyes when he saw that Inazuma Japan won. Nikolai simply left the field once the members rejoiced at their victory. But Nozaki called him. "N- Nikolai-san!" He turned towards her and she said. "Thank you." Nikolai closed his eyes and smiled in content. "You should thank Kain for being able to understand the kind of pressure you had." He said to her and went towards Kain, helping her in guiding out of the stadium. Nozaki's eyes followed them as they left. "Amakusa-san... She's really strange..." She murmured. She wondered how Kain is able to understand something that she had been through and wanted to know the girl more.

-  
Days passed. Some of the members are starting to get along with Nikolai and Kain for being the new additions of the team. Minaho and Manabe though, aren't that close to Kain for their suspicions but Kain didn't really mind it.

* * *

While most of the members are warming up for the match against Shamsir, Nikolai and Kain are just watching for the time being. Since Kuroiwa Ryuusei told them to stay put until the second half.  
"Say Niko."  
"What?"  
She said something and that made Nikolai smirk. "I bet they'll be really surprised."

The match soon started. The team being on a disadvantage since the accident of Kusaka going berserk made them fear of passing it to him and also due to Shamsir's hissatsu tactics. This went on until the second match. Nozaki was switched for Kain while Nikolai willingly stayed put. It was interrupted for a while by a gang that Kusaka attacked during the accident. He is about to attack but Tenma stepped in. Shocking lots of others. Kain simply stayed silent and is able to hear that Kusaka managed to end it without casualties. It was thanks to Tenma. "You always had that healing aura with you Tenma..." She murmured with a smile nearly visible to others. The match soon resumed and because Kusaka is now able to control his temper, he was able to help Inazuma Japan catch up with Shamsir. The captain of Shamsirsoon went onward and passed the forwards. Kain then stood in front of him but he tackled her, throwing her balance off the ground. And also pulling a knot of her bandage which covers her eyes.

"Heh." The captain snorted while taking the bandage knot away. 'She'll be useless without it, cause she's blind.' He mentally sneered and soon left Kain on her own and used the hissatsu "Oil rush". Ibuki who is at the goal post is ready to block the shoot but both shooter and keeper are surprised when someone immediately came up in front of them and jumped. "Tsukishiro!" A beam of moonlight fell towards the direction of the ball, reducing it's power and speed. The person soon kept their feet at the ball. Most of the players by now are surprised but mostly to the Raimon trio. "That hissatsu..." They muttered. Said, the captain looked at shock as they put a hand to cover up their eyes. "Thanks. You finally pulled off my restraints." They mocked the captain with a small smirk forming at their lips. They soon continued. "Man, it's really a drag to have that bandage on all the time you know... Not since I was hospitalized for a damaged eye." Slowly, the person let their hand go from the eyes and their full face is revealed. Soon, they kicked the ball above and spun with their right leg. "Hakuren!" Pillars of ice formed as the ball moved on towards the goal and catching the opposing players off guard. Scoring the third goal for Inazuma Japan.

Tenma was the first to snap out of his daze and his eyes darted to them. "Tsubasa...?" The said person whom many had thought as her alias, "Amakusa Kain" turned to the captain. What she did is unexpected to most of the people at the stadium as she casually greeted. "Yo, it's been a while Tenma." She raised a hand and paused purposely before she added. "Or should I call you captain instead?" Without warning, Tenma tackled the raven haired girl with a hug. "Tsubasa! You came back!" The said girl managed to hold her ground as Tenma tackled her. "Yeah..." Most of the Inazuma Japan now looked at her. Most in confusion while some in elation. Tenma soon let go as he look over to Shindou and Tsurugi who were just as happy as he is as they look at her. Aoi left her post and did what Tenma had done before. Catching her off guard. "Tsubasa-chan! Welcome back!"  
"A- Aoi!"  
Minori only stared at how friendly Tenma and the Raimon members are. "So you recruited her because she would lift their spirits up?" She asked. "No." Kuroiwa simply replied and continued. "She has already awaken that power and the announcement of her joining was requested to be secret until she was able to completely master it. Nikolai Alkaev and a few more that I had recruited before them were in the same state as her." Minori's eyes widened a bit and soon regained her composure. "So you purposely not let the information of the other members out until they had finished they're training." That statement made the scarred man smirk wide.

"You got us there Amaha." Tsurugi patted her head as he approached her and soon said. "Welcome back." She greeted back with a high-five. "Yeah. It's great to be on the same team with you guys." Shindou was the last to greet her. "You didn't tell us that you're back." "Oh, that? We thought of surprising you guys a bit. He's just a bit late than I am." The rest of the members, with the benched Nozaki now gathering near them wondered at the mentioned person except for Nikolai who smirked and the Raimon members who chuckled in response. "That's likely of him." "I know right?" The four soon let out a laugh heartily. Tsubasa was the first to stop and looked at the confused Inazuma Japan members. "I had a lot of explanation to do, do I?" "Pretty much." Minaho answered. "I'll introduce myself, I'm-" "Minaho Kazuto, ne?" She smiled and soon pointed to the members one by one. "Tetsukado Shin, Morimura Konoha, Kusaka Ryuuji, Nozaki Sakura, Ibuki Munemasa, and Manabe Jinichirou?" They stared wide eyed as she knew of their names. She just giggled. "You think I didn't bother in remembering your names?" She soon look at the last one she has yet to mention. "And it's been a while Matatagi." "Yeah, a long while." He greeted with a smile.

"You two knew each other?" Tenma wondered. "Sort of. But you do know that we're still in the middle of the match, right?" She pointed back to the score board at the stadium. Bringing Tenma back to realization. He knew that it means all questions will be answered later and soon shouted. "Minna! Let's win this!"  
"YEAH!"  
They kept on going with the match and it soon ended. Thanks to Kusaka who found a new hissatsu and being able to break through Shamsir's hissatsu tactics. 

* * *

"...I'll re-introduce myself again. I'm Amaha Tsubasa and I'm from Raimon. My position is actually a Libero, not a mid-fielder." She was the last to enter the building when the match is over along with Nikolai and it was the first thing she decided to do. "Sorry about before. I didn't mean to lie but I just want to surprise Tenma and my old friends a bit." She look over at the Raimon trio and back to the remaining members. "Well, that explains it then." Manabe placed a finger at the bridge of his glasses and soon said. "When I was looking at the member card, the name I saw wasn't Amakusa Kain, but Amaha Tsubasa." 'And all information about Amakusa Kain leads to the deceased pro player instead.' Manabe mentally added. He had a feeling that Minaho would be the one to ask her of her reasons for choosing that name.  
"Ah that, Kuroiwa Kantoku asked me and Nikolai to join along first before you guys."  
"Kuroiwa kantoku did...?"  
"And we asked him to keep it a secret until today." Tsubasa nervously scratched the back of her head as she said it. Kusaka was the first to break off the momentary silence. "Maa, at least you're not that bad of a person."  
"Kusaka?"  
"If she really means bad then she wouldn't have apologized. And plus, Captain, Tsurugi and Shindou respected her too."  
"I- I think so too..." Konoha murmured. "Kusaka does have a point." Tetsukado sided and look at her. "Calling you Amakusa would be pretty weird now, wouldn't it?" The said girl chuckled in response. "But how do you know Matatagi though?" Minaho questioned. "Do you know Kaiou's Mizushima Hiromi?" She asked in turn.  
"Ah, one of Kaiou's ace? What about it?"  
"Hiro's my best friend and I hang out with his independent soccer team sometimes. Tsubasa's a part of that team." Matatagi answered in Minaho's response. "From the looks of it, Hiro's doing pretty well in the last few months now, huh?" "Yep."

"What do you mean by independent team?" Nozaki asked. Tenma now stepped in. "I can explain that." And so he did. He told them of what happened during the holy road tournament. "So Tsubasa-san had her eyesight damaged once? Then wouldn't you be able to recognize her first when she first came along with Nikolai?" "Eto... I thought she was overseas by then so the thought didn't come by to my mind..." Tenma nervously laughed. Minaho looked at Amaha and is about to ask. "One last question Tsubasa-san-"  
"Just Tsubasa is fine."  
"Alright. Of all the names, why Amakusa-"

"Kids! Dinner is ready!" The dorm lady interrupted their conversation and it is soon followed by the growl of the player's stomach. Nikolai who had been silent in the whole conversation started to chuckle. Soon enough, everyone started to laugh. "Let's leave all those serious things aside and get some dinner!" Tetsukado commented which is responded by agreements. The lady came to the hall and placed the player's dinner at the tables. Curry rice. "Itadakimasu!" They all said and started eating. After a few bites though, Kusaka started to shout surprising most of the members. Most of the serious matters are forgotten by now. Keyword, **Now**.

-  
The night had been silent but she didn't mind. She wanted to enjoy the tranquil night for the time being after what happened. Her azure blue eyes stared at the long distance of the sea in front of her. Her arms hugging her knees and she sat in a similarly fetal position with her back resting at the bench. "Yo." Someone called her. She didn't need to ask who they were so she didn't turn her head and kept them glued at what she saw in front of her. "Hey." She greeted back. The person just sigh and said. "You kind of changed."  
"Sou? I don't think I changed much. You do know that you could talk as your real hidden self when no one besides us are around, right?"  
Their response was only a snort. "Thanks but no thanks. I don't want to get too comfortable. Especially when there is only one person who knows the real me." A chuckle came from her in response. "Well, you are Matatagi Hayato after all." "Of course." He smirked and look at the seas. "You're going to tell me whatever it is that you are doing in the past months." She chuckled. "It's a long story."

-  
Nine O'clock. It's about time he close the store since it's already late enough and so he did. He was about to lock the door until a visitor came in. "The store's closed. Come in by the next day." He told the visitor but the visitor only snickered at his reply. "Didn't know that the Miwa Takashi is this dedicated with his family's business." He now look at the visitor and smiled. "It has been a while isn't it? And what do you want to talk about that you came by during the closure time?" He asked with the smile still etched at his lips.  
"It's about Kain, or rather, his only surviving kid, Tsubasa."  
"Tsubasa-chan huh... She's rather alike to Tsubaki, doesn't she?"  
"Yeah..." 

* * *

Note: If you have read Mystery and is about to ask, yes, this story is the sequel to Mystery. And the fact that Matatagi is Hiro's best friend should be pretty obvious if you have read it. And yes, Amaha Tsubasa is the name I decided for the name of your character in Mystery. And if you didn't know who Miwa is, he's the music shop keeper in the fourth chapter of Mystery.

Ah, the next chapter of Fantasia: New World is in progress so you could expect one out soon.


End file.
